Avalon,Planet
Avalon, Planet (Not to be confused with New Avalon )1 Fourth planet in the Gamma Leopris system . First Colonists left Earth in 2187 Five Super Arks make planet fall in 2189 Most Colonists are from England , Scotland , Wales and Ireland , One Super Ark brings Colonists from London with a wide ethnic mix of Terran Humans. The first Settlement is named Monmouth . The planet is a marginal Garden world Type 5A – Very arid and cold. Water exists only in form of ice at the pole caps. Unlike its sister world Leopris Planet (2nd planet in the System) it has no native life 2 The Colony thrives and grows fast. Trickle irrigation and plastic tent farming yields good harvests. There are no pests,no plant diseases, no flooding. The only natural problems are severe dust storms , but they occur in steady cycles and can easily be prepared for. The planet is also rich on minerals , ore and features massive Kalium deposit. While Kalium I of marginal value to United Earth (and later to the Union) it is a highly desired material to Ulta , Saran and Pan Saran until about 2300 and after that exported to Non Union societies and civilizations. The Colony formed two Co Ops . The Agra Co Op and the Mining Co Op , community owned Corporations that are cleverly organized and managed Avalon Planet is among the first United Earth Colonies ordering their own Space Ships ( 4 Freighters). Avalon Planet also places an Order for 200,000 Oak trees, 500,000 firs and 10,000 Deer and Forrest animals from the then new Earth Life Export Inc. and creates a sprawling Earth Forest Park ( New Sherwood Park) Today New Avalon is a vibrant Union Planet with a population of nearly 2 Billion. With diverse industries. Main source of income is still the export of Kalium and Earth type vegetables. The planet civics are based on the two Co Ops. Both Co Op management teams form the Avalon Planet management council and elect a Representative to the Assembly every 10 years. Avalon is famous for being the first Union Colony to sent out its own Colonist Arks to colonize Avalon Branch and Avalon Mist (Who still maintain close ties to Avalon Planet by an economic and industrial commonwealth contract) It should be noted that famous star ship designer Conor Bradson was born on Avalon, one of the chief designers of the Uni Design Concept. The SII Star Ship Design School maintains its main branch in honor of Bradson in Monmouth City ( Conor Bradson School of Stat Ship Design ) The USS Avalon is named after this planet. Union infrastructure includes: Union Schools, Post Office, Union District Court, Class A Space Port, Xchange, Type 2 Med Center, Federal Police precinct. 1 A conflict arose between two colonist groups as they both wanted to call their new home planet "Avalon" . A compromise was found by calling one world Avalon, planet and the other New Avalon 2 Some algae and lichen have been discovered, in a dormant state. Category:Planets